The Laughing Shadow
Cachet "Casey" Larson 15-year old high school student she has her hair tied in pigtails with teal bows and dyed with dark blue hair color. Like the other female students in the Clear Sky Academy. She wears a dark green blazer, white shirt, light green necktie, black skirt, mid-calf socks and black flat shoes. Before Alice's Suicide It was October 15, 1988 She had a best friend named Alice, who was worried because of being bullied by Rosanna, Selena and Alexa, who were jealous because Alice has a crush on Jason. One Morning, Casey woke up in a sudden dream about a shadow that looks like Alice laughing at her. She woke up in a sudden shock. She turned around and tell herself it was just a dream. Then, she went to school and she noticed Alice is just worried, staring at the blackboard. The three bullies walk in "What's wrong? So much focus on blackboard? Well, you need to focus on Jason first before we bully you!" Said Rosanna, the leader of the bullies Suddenly, the letters on the blackboard changed. It says "KILL YOURSELF" Alice was scared of this, she ran out from the classroom while the teacher is not around because she went to the bathroom. She opened the her locker to find a rope to hang herself, it was just full of, hairy spiders coming out from her locker, she gets scared and runs away. Going back to the classroom before the teacher comes back. "HAHAHA! Alicia's scared of spiders!" Said Alexa and Selena, one of Rosanna's friends Alice just cried, Jason just walks in to her. "What's wrong?" He asked but Alice didn't answer. So he goes back to his seat. Alice stopped crying, she stared at the blackboard, the letters change again it said "THERE'S NO WAY TO SAVE YOURSELF, JUST GO HANG YOURSELF NOW!" "But... Why?" Alice felt like she's asking herself, until she saw a shadow version of herself laughing at her. "YOU'RE NO PERFECT!" "Alright class! Time to go home!" Ms. Rosemarie told her students that it was time to go home now. That night, Alice had a nightmare. She was lost in somewhere, she was in an unknown world full of dark-colored floating creatures, some large, cameras that resemble eyeballs sticked on the walls. They're possibly watching Alice. Alice ignored them, but more eyeballs on the walls begin to grow as their pupils begin to focus watching over Alice. Alice reached the end, she saw a shadowy figure of herself. "Come here, Alice... This is the Last Chance of your Life. Here's a rope. This is your end" The figure said, she offered Alice a hanging rope for her suicide tomorrow. "What? "Last Chance"? What do you mean?" Alice was confused what the figure said. "This is the end of your life" The figure answered as she faded to show Alice the rope she offered. "What do you mean by "Last Chance"?" Alice was confused what the figure said. "The Last Chance of Your Life" The figure replied and fade to show her the rope. The next day, it was Alice's 16th birthday... "Casey!" "Uh, what?" "Guess what day is it? It's my birthday!" Casey didn't say anything. Alice looked at her cellphone. "Man, it's 6:59 am, we're gonna be late!" Meanwhile, in the classroom. Alice left Casey a suicide note under her desk. "Ok class! Let's talk about technology" their Science teacher Ms. Rosemarie begins to talk about the technology. "Uh, Ms. Rosemarie, may I go to the bathroom?" Alice asked Ms. Rosemarie if she wants to go to the bathroom. "It's ok, Alice, you can go" Replied Ms. Rosemarie. "Hey Casey, I have a note for you under your desk" Alice begins to talk to Casey about the suicide note she wrote. After Alice went to the girls' bathroom. She saw a shadowy figure walking to the Infirmary. Her brain begins to flash images of her nightmare. She tried to forget about it but it kept flashing as a flashback of her nightmare begins while she sees a hanging rope tied on the lightbulb. "The Last Chance of your Life" She remembered what the figure said. "Yes, I'm going to die now. I'm a monster now" Alice whispered as her face begins to shadow her eyes. She smiled as she hanged herself. Meanwhile, in the classroom. Casey was a bit upset because Alice was not coming back. Then, she begins to read the note, it says: :"I'm sorry, Casey, I have no life now. Rosanna, Selena and Alexa are too angry as they see me looking at Jason. They bullied me. I had a nightmare that I'll never want to tell it to everyone especially you and my family. There are hungry floating creatures and eyeballs watching me in my nightmares, there was a coal figure that looked like me. I'm into suicide now, she told me I had a last chance to live... Goodbye Casey... "What the... That can't be! That monster controlled her to suicide! I must save her!" The class was over, Casey runs somewhere in the hallway, then she heard a voice. "Casey..." "A-Alice! Don't worry! I'm going to save-" Casey suddenly gets pushed by Rosanna. Rosanna laughed "Save Alice? She's already dead!" "You lied! I know she's in the Infirmary!" Casey slapped Rosanna's hand and runs away to the Infirmary. When she opened the door... She saw Alice hanging herself... With a smile on her face... "What? It's not a lie?" After Alice's Suicide Later, October 16, 1988 "Alice! Alice!" Alice never replied at all... "She's already dead?" "Yes it is, she's already dead" The next day, everything went abnormal... "How does Rosanna know about Alice's suicide?" Casey asked herself. Suddenly, an echoic laugh is hard, lights turned off itself. Everyone is panicking expect for Casey who was keep sobbing (as her arms cover her face) about Alice's suicide. "Man, what is going on? It's out of electricity here!" Xavier said. The classroom went even darker as few lightbulbs fall from the ceiling, squishing noise is heard, it looks like someone is killed by an unknown being. When the lights turn on itself, everyone screamed expect Casey as they saw Xavier's corpse, which his chest is stabbed with pair of scissors and his head was sliced in half. Everyone (expect Ms. Rosemarie and Casey) is making a rumor about Alice's suicide, as they think it was her ghost that murdered Xavier. Casey begins to stop sobbing to hear the rumor. "How did they know about Alice's suicide?" The shadow's curse begins as many eyeballs begin to grow on the walls inside the academy, Rosanna, Selena and Alexa run away from the classroom, but this makes them separate along with their classmates because of The Laughing Shadow's curse, as the eyes on the walls begin to watch over them. Then, there are various notes appear on the walls, even in the bathroom and infirmary: "Everything is a curse" "Alice's birthday is all about curse and suicide" "The Ellis family will never knew about her death" Selena woke up as she notices that she was in the girls' bathroom along with Alexa. Rosanna and Abelie are in the Infirmary, while Jason and Casey are in the Dissection Room. "So, you know that Everyone got separated here?" "I don't think so" They tried to find everyone but They Can't... "Casey... Casey wake up! Casey!" "Wait, what? Oh my God, what is this? We got separated?" "I don't know" "Jason let's got out of here in this Dissection Room. It's disgusting there's a lot of blood in here!" Suddenly, a door opened, it was Ms. Rosemarie. "M-Ms. Rosemarie!" "Oh, thank God, my students are still alive in here!" Suddenly, a ghost girl appeared behind her, slowly cutting off her head... And Rosemarie's head fell off... Casey screamed as she sees the teacher's Headless Corpse, Jason tries not to look at it. The ghost disappeared as Casey tries to encounter her. Jason runs from the Dissection Room, he didn't know what is going on, he saw the Infirmary door. "I don't know if the others are here" He thought. When he opened the door... He saw Alice's hanging corpse instead of looking at Rosanna and Abelie lying on the floor. "Everyone! Wake up! Guys! Our rumor is true! Alice is dea-" "Shut up your mouth! I don't really care of Alice because she loves you!" Rosanna pulled his necktie to shut up. "Rose, I don't really love you much because you're mean, Right?" "Jason stop with that!" Abelie woke up and screamed as she saw Alice's corpse. "Uh, why did she hang herself?" Abelie saw an eye outside of the Infirmary, she tried to get closer. But she got sliced into pieces. This make Rosanna to stop arguing with Jason. She points at the corpse while screaming. "A-Abelie, NOOOOOO!!!!" "I think I should go to the Girls' Bathroom because I think Lena and Alexa are here!" Alice's corpse disappeared into ashes. "Alice!" "You don't know that I am the "Alice" that helped her to suicide" The low-pitched whisper appeared behind Jason, horrifying him and also making him quietly sobbing. He turned around and saw a shadowy figure that resembles Alice. "But... You're not Alice!" "You know, I am the Ghost of Alice, I helped her to suicide and return as a vengeful spirit. Because I loved you, I'm going to kill Rosanna, Selena and Alexa. But I'll kill you first because of your stupidity that you don't care of me" "Stop lying! I cared of you! I still loved these three bullies but I don't care of them anymore! Don't say that! That's not how lovers do that! Please don't kill me! You killed Xavier for no reason! He did nothing wrong to you!" "You don't remember yesterday, You don't really care of me" "I'm sorry with that!" "Here's a pair of Bloody Scissors that I used to kill Xavier" "N-NO!" Jason tried to stop her from pulling her scissors. "It's because I loved you... Call me, "The Laughing Shadow" Because I am no longer Alice, I am the one of Casey's dreams, but now I entered Alice's mind" "Why do you call yourself like that?" "It's because, I laughed at my victims after their death" "What's with that? Death is not funny!" "I love you" The Laughing Shadow pulled her pair of scissors completely, stabbing Jason, laughing maniacally. She leaves Jason's corpse. Then teleports to the Girls' Bathroom. "Everyone! Lena! Alexa! Wake up! These eyes are watching us!" "Rosanna!" Suddenly, a portal appeared in the front of them, a coal figure came out from the portal. "I know you made a rumor about my suicide" "What? How does she know everything?" Said Alexa. "I don't know" Replied Selena. "Lena..." "Yes Rosanna?" "I think we need to die now she's going kill us" Rosanna and Alexa begin to leave the Girls' Bathroom. "NO! Rosanna! Man, she's such a traitor" Selena runs from the Girls' Bathroom, she grabbed Rosanna's hand. "Rosanna don't betray me like that! I am your friend right?" "Such an idiot, it's because of your stupidity" Suddenly, The coal figure appeared in the front of them, she grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced off their heads. Then laughs maniacally. Casey was left alone. Now the only survivor of the curse. "I am the only one here, I am only survivor, everyone died because of the curse, Alice, I'm so sorry" Suddenly, a portal appeared, a black hand (Possibly The Laughing Shadow's hand) grabbed Casey to the Another World. "Huh? What is this place?" "This is the world of my flashback" The coal figure pointed the screen of her flashback about she was bullied when she was a child. The screen shows her sitting on the bench, crying with her hands covering her face. And there are 3 children (Possibly Rosanna, Selena and Alexa) laughing at her. "Look at this, I have no happy life" "Really? This is what you looked like when you are young?" "Yes it is" Casey's head gets cut off. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Ghoooosts Category:Beings Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Sucide Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization